AMC
center|360px AMC é um canal de televisão por assinatura que transmite principalmente filme juntamente com uma quantidade de programação original. As siglas do canal significam American Movies Classics, antigo nome da emissora que a partir de 2002, foi mudado tendo como resultado uma grande mudança na programação. Fonte tirada de Parents TV.org.Fonte tirada de CNN.com. Originalmente, esta rede era um canal premium que exibia filmes clássicos durante as tardes e o início da noite, a maioria de antes da década de 1950, sem comerciais e sem cortes. O canal tornou-se, primeiro, disponível no Canadá em 1 de setembro de 2006, a primeira vez fora dos Estados Unidos. Devido a isso, o canal teve a sua primeira maior audiência, na estréia de uma série original em 19 de julho de 2007, quando Mad Men estreiou. Fora Mad Men, a AMC ainda passou a investir em suas séries originais, como as consagradas Breakin Bad, The Killing, The Walking Dead, Hell on Weels e entre outras. O AMC é propriedade da subsidiária AMC Network que anteriormente se chamava "Rainbow Media", que está no ar desde outubro de 1984, período em que o AMC foi ao ar nos EUA. Esta subsidiária além de possuir o canal a cabo AMC, ele possui outros canais como IFC, WE TV, SundanceTV e BBC America. A empresa pertencia a Cablevision, mas foi separada desta companhia, como empresa de capital aberta em julho de 2011. Em 28 de Outubro de 2013, o AMC Networks anunciou que iria adquirir a maioria das operadoras internacionais de redes à cabo, da subsidiária "Chellomedia", mas só em 02 de fevereiro de 2014, a operação foi concluída. Fonte tirada de Deadline.com. Com isso, o nome Chellomedia passou a ser AMC Networks Internacional e permitiu a AMC Networks distribuir a sua programação a nível mundial. As divisões operacionais da empresa da AMC internacional, e suas unidades de negócios atualmente possuem e operam em joint venture com um total de 68 marcas de canais de TV. A AMC Networks International, possui seis unidades de negócios, espalhadas pelo mundo: AMCNI Zone; AMCNI Central Europe; AMCNI Iberia; AMCNI Asia-Pacific; AMCNI Latin American e AMCNI DMC. Disponibilizada para alguns países do mundo, a AMC chegou ao Brasil em 1 de Abril de 2015 substituindo o sinal do MGM Channel. Transmitido no território nacional pela SKY Brasil, o canal é exibido também em outras operadoras locais.Omelete.uol.com.br. A estreia do canal estava prevista para outubro de 2014, mas por motivos contratuais foi adiantada. Fonte tirada de ligadoemserie.com.br. Séries Originais 350px|right Além de transmitir ''"Fear" (2015 – Presente)'' e ''"The Walking Dead" (2010 – Presente)'' que são distribuidas pela AMC Internacional e Fox, o AMC exibi e exibiu outras séries originais, de grandes sucessos da emissora. *'Into the Badlands' (2015 – Presente) *'Fear the Walking Dead' (2015 — Presente) *'Better Call Saul' (2015 – Presente) *'Humans' (2015 — Presente) *'Halt and Catch Fire' (2014 – Presente) * TURИ: Washington's Spies (2014 — Presente) *'Hell on Weels' (2011 — Presente) *'The Killing' (2011 - 2013) (cancelada) *' The Walking Dead' (2010 — Presente) *'Rubicon' (2010) (cancelada) *'Breaking Bad' (2008 - 2013) *'Mad Men' (2007 - 2015) *'The Lot' (1999 - 2001) (cancelada) *'Remember WENN' (1996 - 1998) (cancelada) Logos A partir do final de 1989 à 1995, a AMC utilizou um logotipo, com uma forma de dois diamantes empilhados uns sobre os outros (usando no logotipo o nome completo do canal no momento "American Movie Classics"). Entre 1995 à 1998, o canal utilizou um novo logo, semelhante ao antigo, porém acrescentando as siglas "AMC". De 1998 aos finais de 2002, o logo passou a ser azul, e sem a aparência de um diamante. O AMC rebatizou-se em Outubro de 2002, com um novo visual no ar feita pela Trollback & Company. O canal ganha um logotipo de aparecencia, agora, retangular azul, com slogan, "TV For Movie Peaple" ("Cinema e TV para Pessoas") a baixo. O nome completo do canal essencialmente saiu no processo, ficando assim as siglas "AMC", que são utilizadas até hoje. Em 2007 à 2009, com uma grande mudança na programação, o slogan "TV For Movie Peaple" foi retirado da logomarca, e este último ganhou a cor preta e várias outras dependendo das programações, junto com as siglas HD. Mas em 31 de março de 2013, o logo foi modificado mais uma vez, com as letras (redesenhadas em leve) agora dentro de um retângulo preenchido na forma de uma barra de ouro maciço. O canal também introduziu um novo slogan, "Something More" ("algo mais"), que é utilizado até hoje. Links Externos * AMCtv.com - Site Oficial da AMC. * AMC (série de televisão) - página sobre a AMC na wikipédia português. *AMC (TV Channel) - página sobre a AMC na wikipédia inglesa. * AMC (Brasil) - página sobre a AMC no Brasil, na wikipédia português. *AMC (Portugal) - página sobre a AMC no Portugal, na wikipédia português. Referências 650px|center Categoria:The Walking Dead